I'm nothing like you am I?
by Shipper-Girl-27
Summary: Look at me. I look exactly like you. I even have your terrible personality. The includes your fake one. New school, new personality. Yours, actually. You're looking at the new prince of your old high school and it's all of your fault! Am I really going through with this ridiculous prince thing? Do I have a choice?
1. Chapter 1

_**Watching Wolf girl and black prince for the first time last week was so amusing, I came up with this. This is just for my amusement, don't hate me. Especially because this'll be my first fic for this series.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Okay maybe the OCs…..and the somewhat plot. But that's it.**_

* * *

As long as I can remember, you've told me how you met mom. You've told me how she told a lie. You were that lie. She took your picture to show her friends, telling them you was her boyfriend. They didn't believe her, however so she needed a plan. You happen to walk by at that moment, overhearing everything. Mom told me that she wasn't thinking clearly and dragged you into the schoolyard. She needed you. She needed you to play a role as the perfect boyfriend. As the prince of the school, you had agreed with that prince like smile you told me that you hated. Tell me something, why did you do it? Especially with that ridiculous condition? You agreed to play the role as the perfect boyfriend on the condition of her being your dog? What the hell? You had two personalities? Is that even possible? Okay so the prince thing was just a act, I understand that, but why? Why'd you go through with it if you hated it? And what's up with the dog thing? Was she just a plaything to you? I bet that's what you saw her as, a toy. Have you considered that she has feelings? I'll answer that, no.

I'm ranting about this because I, Kai Sata, think I'm in a similar position? Why do I have to have your good looks and terrible personality? Do you hate me? You must've. Okay so I know it's not your fault but still, this sucks. It's the first day of school at a new high school. Your school, actually, and yes, I'm wearing your old school uniform. You told me that it'll fit me perfectly and shocker, you were right. Mom told me that I looked handsome in it, well after she had made some changes to it.

Anyway as I've mentioned, I'm in the same situation you were in. Well, sort of? Since I'm at your old school and I look just like you, your role as the prince of the school somehow came mine. I don't know how, but I'm now the prince, and just like you, I faked innocence. I let these people think highly of me because I'm your son. Why didn't you warn me that having girls around me would be exhausting? I'm not a people person, you know this. But yet, here I am, in the schoolyard, talking to girls who's already in love with me. It's been only three hours and I'm getting a headache. I need to get away from these somewhat fangirls.

I smiled apologetically towards the girls in question as I stood up, "My apologies, ladies, but I must get going," _To get food into my system,_ "I'll be around." _But again maybe I won't be._ I thought as I left, not caring how disappointed those girls must be right now. Ow, my head. How did you handle this dad?

"Ah, it's Kyouya jr!"

Turning around, I groaned. Only one person calls me that. "Uncle Takeru, I'm at school." I told him boredly. "What's up?" I yawned.

He grinned. "You just remind me so much like your father, that's all." He patted my head.

"Please don't remind me, you're not the only one who tells me that and I'm sick of it."

"Huh?" Takeru looked at me confusedly.

I sighed, "Never mind." I shrugged. "Just tell Yuina she owes me 5 bucks. She'll understand what you're talking about." With those words, I entered the school building. I was hungry but I didn't feel like going to the café. Especially since I'd be going there later for work anyway. My older sister Yuina and I needed extra cash so we gotten jobs. I work with uncle Takeru as a waiter. It was better than nothing.

 _"How dare you!"_

As I was walking, I heard voices. I groaned. What's happening?

" _Were you watching where you were going? You may be the new girl, but watch where you're going!"_

" _S-sorry,"_ The smaller girl apologized, looking a bit frightened. Wait, she looks familiar. I swear I seen her before. But where? I didn't had time to think on it, as the other girl spoke once more.

" _Don't apologize, it shouldn't have happened in the first place."_ I watched the taller girl as she knocked the books out of the smaller girl's arms, papers flying everywhere. _"That's what you get for—"_ The girl paused, spotting me. Great another fangirl has located me. Leaving the smaller girl on the ground, the bitch approached me. "Hey Kai, would you like to eat lunch with me?"

Faking a smile, I replied: "Thanks for the offer, but I have other plans." I lied. I was planning on eating lunch alone. There's no way I'm eating with someone who only hang around me for my good looks. Thanks again dad.

"Plans? Really?" The fangirl looked disappointed. Too bad. "What plans?" She asked curiously.

"I'm uh…." I paused, "I'm meeting my girlfriend…." I looked down, picking up the sheet of paper that the other girl had dropped, "Juliet for lunch." I walked towards the innocent bystander to prove it. I can't believe I just said that. Are you happy mom? I really am your child.

"YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?!" The fangirl yelled out, making a scene. Shit. Everyone's looking at me. Including the girl who I just made my fake girlfriend. Actually she's giving me a confused look.

"G-girlfriend?" The girl whispered, getting off the floor. "I-I—" Before she could continue, I wrapped an arm around her, guiding her out of sight.

Making sure that we were alone,I removed my arm from the girl's shoulder, sighing in a relief. "That was close. I'm so sick of this. Dammit, see what you've done to me with your looks and stories?"

Remembering that I wasn't alone, I groaned. "Look. Juliet was it? It's nothing personal and I know you don't know me but I'm Kai and I need a favor. Actually you don't get a choice in the matter." I smirked, patting her head like a dog. Remind you of anyone? "Because of my big mouth the whole school thinks you're my girlfriend. My parents met in this school and I won't bore you with the details but thanks to them, well, mostly my dad I now have to protect my reputation as the prince of the school even though I hate it so much. It's ridiculous, but it has to be done. What's in it for you you may be wondering? Well, I'm not sure but I get those girls off of my back. To me you're just my….dog. Don't ask, just deal with it." Smirking, I wrapped a arm around her once more. "Now let's go. I'm hungry and I told someone that I was having lunch with my girlfriend."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Sorry I took forever with this, I was distracted. ^^ Also, I'd like to thank my friend Celestrian from a video game forum for the awesome drawing I'm using as a avatar for this fic! Thanks again Celest!**_

* * *

I'm not going to lie, eating lunch with a stranger is uncomfortable. Especially with all of these girls watching us. I think they're glaring at my fake girlfriend. Oh well, nothing I can do.

"K-Kai?" Juliet whispered, not making eye contact with me. Not that I care.

"What?" I asked, already losing my patience.

"I-I don't like being watched. It's m-making me uncomfortable."

"Deal with it." I said quietly. "I'm hungry. And—"

"B-but…"Juliet looked like she was about to cry.

"Can you just—" With a groan, I gave in. "Fine. We'll go elsewhere." Standing up, I faked a smile towards the crowd before guiding Juliet out. "Are you happy now?" I asked once we were out of sight. "What am I supposed to do with you? Are you shy or something? You do realize that people are going to stare at us everywhere we go? I know I've dragged you into this mess, but your shyness won't help me. I can't keep finding excuses to leave the scene so that you can calm down or something. You'll have to get over it. I don't have the time or the patience to deal with this little problem of yours. Dammit I'm hungry. Because of you I didn't get to start my lunch." I can't take it anymore. It's been only a few minutes and she's being annoying. Is this what you went through dad?

"K-Kai,"

"What?" I groaned, "What is it? Can you see that I'm trying to come up with a way to deal with your shyness? Even though it's going to be a pain in the ass, I'm stuck with you. And no, breaking up with you isn't a option." I looked around, "Well, not yet anyway."

Without a warning, Juliet grabbed my arm, pulling me along with her. "Where are you taking me?"

"T-to my locker," She told me quietly, "W-when you said that I was eating lunch with you, I've f-forgotten about my bagged lunch." She opened her locker, with me leaning against it since people were watching. "I-I'm giving you my lunch. I-It's nothing special b-but…..I-I…" She trailed off, looking away from me. Was that a blush I saw? "D-didn't mean to ruin your lunch." She looked at me, handing me her lunch. "I'm S-sorry, I should've warned you about my shyness. B-but I just assumed you k-knew…..anyway I have to g-go…."

Without thinking, I stopped her. What did she just say? "What do you mean? Of course I wouldn't have known. We never met before. Have we?" I do have to admit, she looks really familiar now I had a chance to look into her green eyes.

"K-Kai, it's me. Juliet Summers." She took out a pair of glasses and put them on. "I-I don't wear these often anymore now t-that I've gotten contacts, a-and I've gotten my braces off over the summer. Y-yes, we've met before. Y-you went to my old school before moving away. As you c-can see, I've moved too. We never spoke, or anything, b-but we've met in the halls a few times. E-earlier today when you've made me your g-girlfriend all of the sudden, I p-panicked. I d-don't know the history with your parents, but I'll help you. I-I know y-you said I don't have a choice, b-but you didn't give me a chance to respond. D-did the school really just give you that prince nickname? It's only been a few hours into the school year." She giggled into her hand.

"Are you done? And you can thank my dad for the stupid nickname." I said sarcastically. "I don't care if we've met or not, I'm stuck with you. Like I said, you're just my dog. This relationship is just a act to get people off of my back, I really don't care what you do. And don't get any ideas of me actually falling in love with you. Because that's not going to happen." I wrapped a arm around her.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Did you say that you had to get somewhere? What kind of a boyfriend I'd be if I didn't walk my girlfriend to her location? People are watching, you idiot." I reminded her quietly.

With a sigh, she said: "T-to the gym. My schedule said I have t-to take gym even though I hate it…"

"Whatever. I didn't need your life story, just your location."

* * *

Why did I agree to this? Why did I offer to walk Juliet to her location? Girls are staring. At me. And I swear one of them was glaring at Juliet. I wanted to leave, but I couldn't. Thanks to my class schedule I have gym too. I groaned. Now I have to deal with people. Especially since they think I have a girlfriend. Thank you mom for planting the idea in my head in the first place.

Luckily for me I'm in a different gym class as Juliet, however that doesn't help me. The school separated the boys from the girls, however we're sharing the gym. The girls are playing volleyball while we're running laps around them. As I was running, girls kept waving at me, it's getting annoying. I tried to ignore them, but it's not working.

Looking over at Juliet, it looked like she's being targeted with the ball they were using. God, what's up with the girls in this school? Looking at Juliet again as I passed her, it looked like she was on the ground. I wasn't paying attention so I didn't see what happened. It looked like she gotten hit with the ball, my thought was correct when I approached the scene, my fake girlfriend in the arms of another boy.

"What happened?" I found myself asking, faking innocence. I have a feeling of what happened. Especially when the girls rushed over once they saw me.

"Oh my god Juliet are you okay? I'm very sorry for 'accidentally' hitting you with the ball." One of the girl's spoke up, trying to act innocent.

"It's o-okay, I'll b-be okay." Juliet responded, looking at the ground. I think she's afraid to look at me. Did I do something to her without realizing it?Wait, why should I care? We're not really in a relationship.

"Juliet was it? The teacher wanted me to take you to the nurse." The boy who was supporting her up suddenly spoke up, looking at me.

"O-okay…"

"Wait….." I stopped them from walking away, grabbing Juliet's arm. "I'll do it. She's my girlfriend, I should be the one who-"

"I don't mind walking with her," The boy cut me off, "Besides. The teacher asked me because I was the closest. Seriously. I can do it." Pulling Juliet close to him, the boy guided her out of the gym. And for some reason, I ran after them. However I kept my distance. I know I shouldn't care about Juliet and what she does, but for some reason, I couldn't help it? It's like my brain's telling me something however I don't know what. God I just met this girl this morning and she's already in my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I know it's been a while, a year I think.** I've been working on other stories and stuff but...yeah.

* * *

This is ridiculous, why am I just standing here like a creepy person? Never mind my feeling I had earlier, I shouldn't be spying on Juliet? But again I probably should? Damn it that girl. Again, is this what you went through dad? Oh my god, I really am my dad. Watch: Juliet's going to ask me about dating other people just like mom—

"Kai?"

Turning around, I smiled innocently at my fake girlfriend. "What? Can't a guy lean against the wall in peace or something?" I found myself sending her a glare.

"I guess?" She looked at me with confusion. "I-I wanted to talk to you anyway, um..." She paused.

I groaned. "Let me guess, you wanted to know if you're free to hang with other guys right?" I smirked at her reaction. Yup I knew what she was going to ask. Stupid parents. "Don't ask how I knew, just be grateful. We're not really dating so go for it." Part of me also knows how this is going to end and I don't care. But again dad said he didn't either...?

"A-are you sure? Kai, Allen asked me to the end of summer fair this weekend..."

I stand corrected... Ugh! "Yeah. Go. I hate crowds ao there's no way in hell I was going to take you to that stupid thing." Even part of me knows how this is going to end but I don't care.

"I-if your sure..." Without warning, she kissed my cheek. I knew people was watching but was that necessary? "I have to go, I have a job interview after school." She left before I could get a word in.

With a shrug, I walked towards my locker. School is finally over for the day and Juliet isn't the only one with a after school job. After getting my things, I went home first. Nobody was home thank goodness so I have a few moments of peace. Taking a short shower, it wasn't long that I was dressed and ready for work.

Arriving at the cafe, now I know why nobody was home. Dad was with Uncle Takeru as usual while mom and Yuina was talking some man's ear off. Actually now that I'm here Yuina probably can go home.

Approaching the counter, I gave my older sister a sign that said that she can get a break in. Spotting me, Yuina approached me. "I heard." Yuina spoke, keeping her voice down for my sake. "Come on we can talk in the kitchen."

With a sigh, I followed my sister. At least she's easy to talk to instead of my parents. "You heard how I'm just like mom and dad?" I groaned, "Their stupid stories gotten to me and now I'm literally living it..."

"What's her name?" Yuina started laughing.

"Juliet. And this, isn't funny!" With a groan, I looked at my sister. "I'm stuck with her,and the worse thing is, I can't get her out of my mind..." I found myself admitting.

Yuina thought for a moment, "You just met her today right?"

"I thought I did, but she said that we've met before. At our old high school before moving back here."

"Ah! That must be it! Kai, since seems you've met this girl before, your protective nature you've received from dad is telling you to protect Juliet from anything hurtful. In a way you're falling for her without realizing it, or even on accident."

"Great that's what I need. A secret crush I didn't ask for." I said sarcastically. "Pretty sure you're wrong on this one sis." Smirking, I patted her shoulder as I passed her. My protective nature has nothing to do with anything. But again I did followed Juliet to the nurses office earlier.

Entering the main room with my sister behind me, I looked at my surroundings. Teenagers everywhere, why did Uncle Takeru have to open his cafe near the school? With a groan, I got ready for my shift.

"Hey Kai come over here for a minute." Takeru Called me over, talking to Juli—wait...what?

"Shit."

"What's wrong?" Yuina approached my side.

"That's her." Crap. What is she doing here? Wait she said she had a job interview...no no no no no no. She's working here now? Will this nightmare ever end? Ignoring Yuina and her laughter, I sighed as I approached Takeru. Is it in my imagination, or is my heart beating? Damn it Juliet get out of my head!

"What's up?"'


End file.
